In computer use, a mouse device is an indispensable input device. People have long been accustomed to its operation mode and user experience. The computer operating system and applications also have a large number of operating modes based on the use of the mouse interface. The mouse is still an important input device in the field of applications of personal computers although a variety of products such as touchpads, graphics tablets and so on are available to users as touch technology progresses.
In the case of a notebook computer, the touchpad disposed thereon is still inconvenient for the average user. For example, when the user simulates a drag function of the mouse with the touchpad, the user must have one's finger to press a mechanical button below the touchpad while another finger touches and moves on the touchpad. This approach of operation is quite inconvenient for the user. Hence, many users are still accustomed to using the mouse connected to the notebook computer for a better and smoother user experience.
However, the mouse also limits its technical scalability because the mouse involves mechanical buttons and generates an operation command only when the user causes the movement of the mouse's body or clicks the buttons. For example, it is inconvenient to change or add new operating modes or functions in the mouse. The mouse is also limited by the physical operating space and operating environment. Nevertheless, the current operation of the touchpad on the market does not include the functions of all the buttons of the mouse, and it is not convenient to implement all the functions of the mouse in all related applications.
Moreover, if the user uses the mouse as a pointing device for a long period of time, it will likely cause a so-called “mouse arm” syndrome, which will cause hand injury, also known as carpal tunnel syndrome.
Thus, there is still room for improvement in the configuration of a touchpad device so that the touchpad can include all the functions of the mouse and multi-touch point application functions for precise and flexible operations. Accordingly, it is desirable that the user can control the operation of the terminal device quickly, flexibly and accurately with better experiences.